


Chronicles of the Gods Book 1: Wisdom

by CyanideSun, EpilepticGuitar



Series: Chronicles of the Gods [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSun/pseuds/CyanideSun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpilepticGuitar/pseuds/EpilepticGuitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading. Will try to update weekly.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
WASHINGTON, DC: 20XX  
The alarms shrilled through the halls of the White House. The President took shelter behind his desk, two Secret Service workers huddled around him. The war had been going on for almost a year, but it had never been this close.  
“We need to get you out of here, Mr. President. It is no longer safe here!” one of the suits shouted over the pulsing alarm. Flames flickered outside the large windows of the Oval Office.  
“And where do you suggest we go?! Nowhere is safe! Besides, I am not going anywhere without my wife! Where is she?” The president looked between the suddenly sad faces of his bodyguards.  
“She…she didn’t make it back here, Sir.” The other agent said, lowering his head. The president’s head dropped, his eyes wide. He stared at the blue carpet of the office, stained with soot and mud.  
“They got her too? I won’t let them take anyone else from me!” Before the President could stand to his feet, the windows shattered from the force of a bomb dropped on the lawn.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
OPSEK SPACE STATION, YEAR 74XX, 5406 YEARS AFTER HUMAN EXTINCTION  
“All right, Sihnko, I am inside the space station. What am I looking for?” A tall man walked gingerly on the old rusted floorboards of one of the first space station ever sent into space from the now-barren planet called Earth. One of the first things you learn in Secondary School history. All the mistakes the humans could have corrected to save their race.  
“Watch the attitude, Daekar. I don’t want to be here any more than you do. But everyone’s radios are down, and it has something to do with this old hunk of space junk. Apparently, the only use they could find for it was a receiver. Something’s wrong with the wiring somewhere in the main control room. Probably just fell apart with age. Head north, then make your first right. You should see the door soon after the turn.” The radio crackled slightly at the end of Sihnko’s sentence, most likely due to the interference from the old steel walls. Daekar followed the path and found a large door, halfway open down the second corridor. A faint outline of the words “Control Room” was barely visible on the old metal door. Daekar knocked on the door ruefully. No one had used these materials in as long as anyone could remember.  
“Sihnko, can you hear me? What am I looking for? This place is like a museum!” The radio crackled a few times before the words “wiring harness” came through. Daekar sighed and shook his head. No one had used metal for anything in centuries. He marveled at the humans and their simple ideas.  
Daekar rummaged around the small spacecraft, searching for a wiring harness. He opened a door and gasped. There was no wiring harness here, but there was a large tube filled with what looked like green goo, with something floating inside. It looked like a person, but quite small and an odd beige color. It had no visible scales, and looked like it would be incredibly squishy. Daekar scratched his feathered head for a moment, marveling at this tiny creature.  
“Sihnko, can you hear me? I found something here, and you definitely need to see it.” He got a crackle in response, but a moment later, heavy footsteps could be heard against steel. Sihnko ducked his head into the palely lit room.  
“If this is another ‘surprise, dead rodent’ joke, I am going to kick your dumb as- what the hell is that thing?” Sihnko touched the frosted glass of the green goo tube with one scaled finger. “We need the heavy lifting gear. Daekar, call the Commander over here, now.”

 

“Commander Singh, what are we supposed to do with it?” Daekar asked his small superior. Commander Singh turned away from the oddity and ran a hand through her feathers.  
“I have no idea. I suppose the tech department could figure something out. Load it up, we’ll take it back to the ship.”  
Four men began linking straps together around the goo tube while Commander Singh walked over to her second in command.  
“Voltor, you have to know by now. What is this thing?” She asked her general.  
“Analysis inconclusive no definite identification possible.” Singh gasped slightly in confusion. Voltor, the half-cyborg Centaur that to the best of her knowledge knew everything, couldn’t tell her what this is? They might be in trouble.  
“Commander, we might have a problem. Four bogeys incoming. Radio response negative.” Someone called in her ear.  
“Wrap this up, guys. I know you heard that. Get that thing on the shuttle and let’s go! Voltor, give them a hand.” Voltor saluted by tapping his closed left fist on his right shoulder, then his left and Commander Singh boarded the shuttle back to the ship.  
Suddenly, though, the SS Maverick was surrounded. Four Dytrillian ships, blacked out discs covered in weaponry on all sides. The Dytrillian insignia glowing red on the sides. Commander Singh started shouting out orders as the shuttle shot back toward the space station to fetch her men.  
The shuttle screeched to a halt next to the OPSEK, a hoard of Dytrillian soldiers flooding its doors. Red lasers shot in every direction as Singh ducked down and onto the space station. Voltor was surrounded by Dytrillian soldiers, being forced back against the glowing green tube. A sudden shove knocked it free from its base, and Singh gasped as it crashed to the ground. A large figure stepped into Singh’s view before she could move forward to assist her general.  
“Denine! I knew you had to be somewhere in this.” Singh growled. The man laughed and pulled a knife from his belt, coming forward without a word. Singh dodged with ease, Dytrillians being notoriously slow. Singh glanced briefly toward Voltor. Two Dytrillians were closing in on him on the ground.  
Voltor struggled backward, trying to get to some kind of weapon, shield, anything to protect himself. He reached back, trying to access his military issued knives that were just out of reach. A faint gasp from one opponent snapped his attention forward, and the two Dytrillians are on the floor. Voltor’s face drops to confusion and awe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His eyes opened slowly, straining to focus in the dim light of the room. He was cold. Unnaturally cold. To the bone cold. Cold and naked. What the hell? He stood up slowly, his jet black hair wet and sticking to the back of his neck. He looked around, confused. ‘Where the hell am I? What are these things? Huge black creatures with leathery rhino-skin attacking huge scaly guys with feathers for hair. Why do I feel like I am in the middle of a sci-fi book?’  
Suddenly, he felt like he should be helping the feather headed people. Like the Rhino-skins were the enemies. His body suddenly started moving and before he knew what he was doing, he was moving between the horse guy and one of the Rhino-Faces.  
He pulled his right arm up swiftly, knocking the Rhino-Face in the jaw, knocking him back, and then turned and swung his left arm forward into his chest, a loud crack echoing throughout the room. Before the guy hit the ground, the man grabbed the sword from the creature’s belt and stabbed the creature in the chest. It forced through a few inches, but the apparently thick skin stopped it from going in more than that. The man swung his leg around without a thought, kicking the hilt of the sword, shoving the blade completely through the creature’s body. He turned quickly toward the second creature. He shoved his hand forward into the creature’s chest, and used the force to jump into the air onto the creature’s shoulders. He placed his bare feet on either side of the creature’s head and turned quickly, snapping the thing’s neck in a complete 180. The creature fell backward, landing with a thud on its now-backward face. He looked back at the horse man that was lying on the ground behind him. The horse man’s face slid into a look of confusion and horror.  
He turned toward the third Rhino-Skin creature. It was much larger than the first two creatures, and was glaring at a much smaller, seemingly female Feather-Head creature. She looked angry at the Rhino-Face, like they knew each other. He made a dash for the Rhino-Face. Suddenly his right hand started to tingle, like electricity was coursing down his fingers. He instinctively shoved his hand into Rhino-Face’s chest and suddenly what looked like a bolt of lightning shot out of his back. Rhino-Face fell limp to the floor, and the man turned, facing the horse man and the Feather-Headed girl, ready to defend himself, when suddenly everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
“What should we do with him, Commander Singh?” one of the soldiers asked, motioning to the creature from the tube.  
“DO NOT TOUCH HIM!” Voltor bellowed. He stood slowly, flicking his tail. “Commander Singh, may I have a word, ma’am?” Singh followed her general to a corner away from the rest of the soldiers.  
“General, are you okay?” She asked him. He nodded slowly. “Then can you explain to me what the damn hell is going on here?” She blew her feathers out of her face and crossed her arms, almost pouting.  
“If I may, Commander, I would suggest we get our…guest…back to the ship before any explanations are made. It may not be safe to stay here any longer.” Voltor looked toward the other soldiers, who were all huddled as close to the exit as they could, as far away from the strange creature as possible.  
“Men, load the…creature onto the ship and let’s get the hell out of here before any more apes decide to show up.” Commander Singh hollered to the men. They all looked at the Commander for a moment, apparently fearful of the idea of touching the strange creature. “Now!” she yelled. All four men jumped and scooped the creature up, each taking a limb and dragging it onto the shuttle.  
Before the door of the shuttle could close behind them, alarms started shrilling from all sides.  
“What the hell is it this time?” Commander Singh yelled to no one in particular.  
“Four war ships on our six. They look Dytrillian but it’s hard to tell. Still no radios.” One of the soldiers said.  
“I thought we fixed OPSEK?” Singh replied roughly. The soldier just shrugged, confused. “Don’t gawk at me, fix it!” Before Singh could command another order, the ship shook from a blast from one of the smaller war ships.  
“We’re taking fire, Commander!” someone shouted.  
“So hit ‘em back!” Singh said, walking to the window. Two small war ships were flanking them, a much larger one still back out of range. “I thought you said there were four?”  
“We lost sight of the fourth, ma’am.” The ship shook again.  
“Fire torpedo 3! Take down the little ones.” Singh barked, bracing for another impact from one of the small ships. Their torpedo took down the target, cutting the enemies down to three.  
“One down!” someone cried.  
“Don’t celebrate just yet. Torpedo 6, fire.” Singh waited, hoping they hit their target. The small ship caved in on itself from the torpedo. “We can outrun the big one. Get us out of here.”  
“What about the fourth ship, ma’am?”  
“Let’s see if they can keep up. Go!” The ship sped off, away from the gargantuan ship that had yet to reach them. A sudden blast shook the ship again. And again.  
“We’re taking fire, Commander. No one in range on our sights, though.”  
“Well find it and shoot it!” Singh yelled, another blast rocking their ship.  
“I think we are being fired at from underneath, Commander Singh.” Voltor said, unnaturally calm as usual.  
“Fall back and drop down. See if we can get it in our sights before we lose our shields.” As if on cue, a warning flashed across the screen. ‘SHIELDS INOPERABLE’ “Of course they are.” Singh sighed.  
“I don’t know if it helps, but the radios are back online.”  
“See if anyone is nearby to help us.”  
“Incoming message, unknown source. CB-P1?”  
“On the screen, now!” Singh shouted.  
SHIELDS DOWN IN 15, EVAC IN 20  
“Hold our position, get ready to fire.” Singh said.  
“But Commander, we have no shields, fifth bogey headed this way, fast. “  
“Fire all!” Singh cut in. A mass of torpedoes shot from their ship.  
“Impact in 3,2-“The explosion lit up the front of their ship. A collective release of held breath no one realized they were holding was felt through the ship.  
“All right, get us the hell out of here before the motor dies or something. Oh and tell him permission to board granted.” Singh walked toward the door. Two soldiers glanced at each other quickly, confused. A second message reached the screen.  
REQUESTING PERMISSION TO BOARD  
“Commander Singh, was that message who I suspect it was?” Voltor asked as she walked away. She nodded briefly before leaving the bridge.  
“Voltor, I need you to meet us in conference.” She left the bridge in an irritated rage.   
In all of known history, manipulated elemental force, or “magic” to the superstitious, had never been used as a purely offensive force. It was only used as a boost to one's natural abilities. The questions that swirled about in her head racing and tumbling: 'What is it? Where did it come from? How did it get into an abandoned space station?' The main question that swirled the most often and the loudest in her mind was 'How the hell did it do that?'  
Her mind reeled over the questions surrounding the events that had taken place as she mindlessly walked the halls to the conference room. She stopped short of the doors as they slid up, allowing entry. She stepped through into the room, the lights slowly turning on to reveal an almost empty room. A dark shadowed figure emerged from the corner, his matte black scales perfectly hiding his presence, his short height rivaled Commander Singh's. She knew who it was immediately from the darkened scales.  
“Spectre. It never ceases to amaze me how you manage to get around so quickly.” she remarked with a smirk as he leaned against a wall not saying a word. Spectre was notorious for his silence. No living being had even heard his voice. Most simply assumed that a genetic defect caused him to be born mute; perhaps the same defect that caused his very unusual coloring. “Voltor should be along any moment.” She pressed a button and two wires descended from the ceiling. A holographic screen appeared between them. “While we wait, I’d like you to see this.” She played the recorded feed from the cameras inside the shuttle.  
It began with the tube falling over and breaking open. Spectre watched as the strange creature emerged and slowly climbed to its feet, his eyes focusing on it's strange color and small stature. He had never seen anything like it. To his knowledge, no one had. He then watched as this unknown being sprang into action. Although he was impressed with its battle prowess, he was confused as to why this was so important.  
“Just keep watching.” Singh whispered, noticing the confusion. He observed the snapping of the neck, the body fall to the ground, then he saw it. Small bolts of electricity swirling around its hand. Spectre's attention became completely focused. He watched as the one thing unachievable by thousands of years of Centrillian science was effortlessly performed before his very eyes.  
“Magic. This creature can perform magic.” Singh whispered, her eyes following Spectre's closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Will try to update weekly.


End file.
